wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Martalo
Almanax Quests are only available on a given day. Completing a quest will give the player an Almoken which can be used at an Almanax Machine. 1 - Jonat "You know how people always say your sense of style is "zany" and "unique"? Take your favorite Hawaiian Shirt to the Almanax Altar. It's for the best." Bring one Hawaiian Shirt to the Temple of Scriptures. 2 - Meluze "Sometimes, taking risks really pays off! Throw caution to the wind and harvest some Funkus to offer at the Temple of Scriptures." Bring five Funkus to the Temple of Scriptures. 3 - Marifriss "Today, you're irresistibly charming! Offer some Kralove Hearts at the Almanax Altar to woo the World." Bring two Kralove Hearts to the Temple of Scriptures. 4 - Sylkauf "For months now, the Drhellers have been hibernating in their warrens. There's no time like the present to launch an attack! Offer some of their leather at the Almanax Altar." Bring two Drheller Leather to the Temple of Scriptures. 5 - Darkchy "As if Bliblis weren't aggressive enough already, today you have to rip out some of their hairs! They'll be red with rage! Once you've got them, run as fast as you can all the way to the Almanax Altar." Bring two Blibli Hairs to the Temple of Scriptures. 6 - Marilez "Can't sell your Shika Amulet? Offer it at the Almanax Altar and pray for business to pick up." Bring one Shika Amulet to the Temple of Scriptures. 7 - Tella "Did you know that the Essence of Madman sends you so out of control that you'll be doing backflips and headstands all over the place? Offer it at the Almanax Altar before you hurt somebody." 8 - Davkaz "Since today is devoted to our friends the Wabbits, the custom is to dine on Cawwots all day long. Take some of your leftovers to the Almanax Altar." 9 - Totot "It's said that simple pleasures such as milking Gobbettes make adventurers happier than anything else. Offer some Gobbette Milk at the Almanax Altar and see if it brightens up your day." 10 - Inndo "For today's offering, you need a Lucky Tuft. Go and knock on Grandmeow's door... Maybe if you ask really nicely, she'll give you one for free...? Nah, I don't think so either." 11 - Laetux "Mushds protect the swamps from drying up. Shovel up some of their mud and offer it to the gods at the Almanax Altar." 12 - Tajonoo "Gobball Slobber is so bland that it can even remove other foodstuffs' tastes. Hopefully taking some to the Almanax Altar won't dull your appetite for adventure." 13 - Maemon "Prespics are the most arrogant creatures in the woods. Show them who's boss by stealing their scalps and offering them up at the Almanax Altar." 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 Relevant Pages *Almanax Quests *Temple of Scriptures *Almanax Machine Category:Almamax Quests